


醉酒行为实录

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 变红的摇滚au，只是个醉酒表了白的小故事，沙雕预警*吉他手卡勒姆/主唱埃迪





	醉酒行为实录

音乐界，不是，摇滚界有句至理名言，世上妹子千千万，绝对别搞兄弟的果儿，是的，作为一群正当红，来自伦敦切尔西的年轻男孩来说，只要往舞台上一站，自然有身材热辣的女孩们扑上来，即使你是个会在中途偷懒的贝斯手，也不乏狂热的追随者，作为一个摇滚乐手，你可以睡任何喜欢你的姑娘，但绝对不能撬成员们的妹子，然而卡勒姆的烦恼并不是他喜欢上了兄弟的女友，他干脆直接喜欢上了自己乐队的主唱。  
　　Red Turn，一支来自伦敦的乐队，以九十年代Britpop风格在一年前强势地推出了第一张专辑Fantastic Beasts，就在13个月以前，他们还只是个给十线小乐队暖场都可能会被拒绝的无名乐队，而今天，他们就站在Glastonbury的舞台上了，14万人高举着他们的双手，呐喊着他们的名字，卡勒姆从舞台上看下去，人群拥挤成一片彩色的海洋，一切脸庞都是模糊的，千篇一律的，只有现在他右前方的那个男孩，光芒聚集在他身上，那是个天生的摇滚明星，但他就安静地站着，少年般的声音带着炽热的呼吸通过电波传到全场，人们的热情被瞬间点燃，然而姜红卷发的男孩一动不动，单束光打在他身上，仿佛神袛，卡勒姆深吸一口气，拨动了琴弦，心脏炸裂般活跃在这具身体里。  
　　舞台上挥洒掉的汗水都会在演出结束后的酒吧里补充回来，金汤力和苦黑啤加满玻璃杯子，成员们都很开心，他们在一年内走红完全是个巧合，但是谁能说他们的音乐不动人呢。一年半以前卡勒姆还在酒吧驻唱，弹着他那把换过好几根弦的木吉他，老剧院转角的那个公寓阁楼装不下他的梦想，卡勒姆相信自己能走红，只是不知道会是哪一天而已，他的琴弹的不错，只是没有几首好歌能加持，也不会有什么不错的制作人会踏进这个破旧的小酒吧，但是，他的缪斯却从这儿路过了，那天他唱完歌拎着两罐百加得准备回家，却被一个冒失年轻人撞了个满怀，你知道的，那个时候搞摇滚的年轻人脏话都是用来打招呼的，卡勒姆刚要把那个F开头的词说出来，撞到自己的男孩正抬起头对他说对不起，男孩还在自己怀里，手擒着自己的手臂，因为夏季的燥热别样发烫，男孩的眼睛被乱糟糟的刘海挡住了一点，但湖绿的眼睛靠得太近，这是一双美丽的眼睛，下眼睫很长，脸颊上的雀斑又十分生动可爱，卡勒姆呆住了几秒，He crushed into your soul. 这句话一下子撞进卡勒姆的脑子，甚至连曲调都冒了出来，再回过神的时候两个人就一起坐在老剧院的门口喝啤酒了，他叫埃迪，是个在城里工作的图书管理员，卡勒姆没想到对方居然比自己大了八岁，明明看起来年纪小得很，他拽掉了啤酒罐的拉环，弹进下水道里，发出嘎啦嘎啦的声音。  
　　“所以，你是个歌手？”卡勒姆听见男孩这样问，埃迪的声音很好听，因为喝了酒带上了沙哑，反而更加微妙了。  
　　“当然了，我唱歌，也作词作曲，列侬已经去了天堂，我会成为摇滚界的莎士比亚的！”  
　　“那你得组个乐队才行……像列侬那样……”埃迪已经有点儿醉了，不用照镜子他也知道自己一定脸通红了，他本来只是想去个新酒吧买点儿喝的，没想到却和这个男孩聊了起来，和他平常形象非常不符地坐在路边喝啤酒，他听着男孩充满自信的理想主义，不禁笑了笑，男孩却以为他是不相信，拉着他回到公寓里，那是老剧院转角的一个小阁楼，只有简单的家具和散落满地的纸张，旧吉他稳稳地躺在床上，男孩一进门就嚷着，“埃迪你给了我灵感，我要写下来，我要写下来……”  
　　男孩果然没有说大话，他真的会写歌，顺势弹唱了起来。  
　　“He is just a boy with freckle,  
　　But he crushed into your soul.  
　　You don't know what,  
　　What you are waiting for.  
　　He would take you away, away.”  
　　并不是多么成熟，但却有点雏形了，埃迪甚至跟着他唱了起来，他的声音和吉他很搭，卡勒姆不自觉地停了下来，听着那个眼睛好看的男孩唱着，他有些太兴奋了，他从没有经历过音乐就这么自然地流淌出来的状态，然后他做出了一生中最正确的决定。  
　　“埃迪，我们这是命运的相遇，我们必须得一起组个乐队。We will rock the world. ”(我们会颠覆全世界的)  
　　他们的乐队目前才只是颠覆了半个英国，可是卡勒姆自己知道埃迪已经快颠覆了他的整个世界了。  
　　此时此刻，伦敦时间凌晨两点钟，坐在吧台旁边的卡勒姆握着同样的一罐百加得啤酒，这是不知道空掉的第几罐，他只是把他们喝光然后压扁，好像这样身体里压抑着的欲望就能变少，他远远看着自己当初偶遇的乐队主唱被女孩们围着，这些女孩，每一个，每一个都想把那个忽闪着眼睛的雀斑男孩带到床上，摇滚歌手们大多疯狂又外向，而这么一个看起来像晚上十点半前就会回家的乖男孩主唱，面对热情又美丽的女孩们不知所措的样子，简直就是无辜的羔羊落入了地狱。  
　　卡勒姆觉得一阵热压上了头顶，他放下杯子走向埃迪，绕开那些金发或黑发的女孩们，一把揽住他的肩膀，“Hey，女孩们，放轻松些，我们埃迪有点累了，他得休息，明天我们还要赶去爱尔兰演出呢。”说完就不顾粉丝们的哀嚎，把埃迪掳走戴上了机车的头盔，他真想他们是个必须戴头盔演唱的乐队，什么Red Turn，Red Helmet也行啊，这样那些女孩们就不会总是用想要一口吞了埃迪的眼神看着他了。  
　　凌晨三点的街道空无一人，偶尔有高层公寓的灯亮起又熄灭，埃迪紧紧抱着卡勒姆的腰，他家的吉他手开车很快，说真的，埃迪没想过年近三十岁会成为一个摇滚乐队的主唱，也没想到他们竟然会出名，当初在小阁楼里男孩看着他的眼神闪闪发亮，他以为那只是像中学里的俱乐部一样，有兴趣的人一起在空闲时间玩一玩，可是那个男孩的认真程度真的超乎了埃迪的想象，他很快就找好了鼓手和贝斯，甚至开始练习新写好的曲目，这样年轻充沛的热情让埃迪很是震惊，他做着一份普普通通的工作，整理着图书馆里无数的文件，为什么呢，因为他有图书管理学的学位，所以他就做了这样的工作，一切水到渠成，好像没有什么说不通的，只是这个男孩，成了他合逻辑的一生里最不理性的因素，于是他辞职了，这是他前半生做过最疯狂的决定，然而后来的一切证明，这是值得的。  
　　他期待这个男孩的热情给他带来更多惊喜，可是他又害怕着，没有什么比未知更可怕，但也没有什么比担心未知更蠢，埃迪得承认，他对卡勒姆很……怎么说呢？介意，没错儿，就是介意，他介意卡勒姆往台下扔拨片的方式，介意他在休息室把脱下的衬衫和埃迪的衣服混在一起，介意他的机车后座有时候载着太漂亮女孩，他甚至还介意对方把自己从这一成不变的死板生活里拉进无序疯狂的世界里来，这些介意是好是坏，埃迪不知道，他只知道自己好像回到了十九岁，过上了一睁开眼就想起某个人的日子。  
　　夏季的燥热被夜晚的风所冲淡，他们疾驰在路上，把所有言语都抛在身后，风抚摸着裸露在外的肌肤，带来蒸发后的干爽和冷感，埃迪拉了拉夹克的袖子，隔着衣物，他的胸膛贴着他的脊背，好像又着某种温度，又好像只是错觉，闹市区的街灯慢慢消失，机车引擎轰鸣的声音在居民区变得尤为突兀，一个转角，这个声音消失，排气筒断了烟开始降温。  
　　十四万人的渴望与疯狂在这个时候都不见了，只剩下两个男孩，他们面对着面，短暂的安静让一切变得微妙，他们第二天并不需要赶去爱尔兰，但双方都默契地认同了那个有点蹩脚却冠冕堂皇的理由。  
　　埃迪低着头，他一直是个内向寡言的人，在图书馆几年的工作更是给了他维持沉默让别人都认输的能力，即便成为Red Turn的一员后，也总是卡勒姆在协调着成员们之间的关系，应对着媒体的采访和质疑，但现在，卡勒姆一言不发地在他面前，脚边的小石块都被埃迪踢到了一边，夹克的扣子被系上又解开了一遍，埃迪才怯怯地开口。  
　　“你……要再来点金汤力吗……到……我家？”  
　　卡勒姆还是没说话，他看着自家主唱那些细碎紧张的小动作，今晚埃迪喝了不少酒，眼睛和耳朵都红红的，愈发像个被猎人抓住耳朵的小兔子，他觉得这可爱极了，但还是板着一张脸，刚才酒吧里的那些女孩冲着埃迪的耳朵脖颈吹气，他满脑子想的都是站在他身边的人应该是自己，无论是台上还是台下，卡勒姆只是下了车把头盔挂在把手上，他对埃迪的家再熟悉不过了，从地毯下摸出备用钥匙，冰箱第三层拿出冻好的冰块，酒和杯子在左边的橱柜里。  
　　埃迪则怔怔地看着男孩料理好一切，好像是他来对方家做客似的，他今晚被粉丝们灌了太多酒，大脑已经有点运作缓慢了，四肢慢慢变沉，他坐在椅子上，呆呆地看着卡勒姆，一整个晚上了，卡勒姆没有和他说过一句话，平常男孩总是话很多的感觉，从他们认识开始就是那样，卡勒姆很爱笑，也很喜欢在舞台上搂着他的肩膀，明明有自己的麦却还要唱和声的时候去抢埃迪的，当他们用同一个麦克风唱歌时，呼吸就喷在彼此的唇上，鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，明明很黏人的，为什么今天不说话，为什么今天一直皱着眉头？  
　　酒沿着杯壁流下去，嗓子眼里算是焦灼，卡勒姆觉得自己不能再等下去了，爱上一个人让他变得小心翼翼了，这不好，这太不好了，他是要站在温布利舞台上的人，他要主动，他不能害怕，但他真有点怕了，他总是以队友的身份揽着对方的肩膀，因为舞台上声音太大，他可以靠近埃迪的耳朵说话，然后埃迪也靠近他的，有时候对方的嘴唇会碰到他耳朵软骨的位置，看起来就像男孩在吻他，但是现在，他真要开口吗，如果埃迪不喜欢他呢，如果他们连朋友也做不了了呢，或者更糟糕，如果埃迪想要只是和他做朋友呢，这比开口求唱片公司的经理人还要难一百倍，承担着被拒绝的恐惧，卡勒姆不知不觉中清空了一个又一个杯子，他看向埃迪，红眼睛红头发的主唱正把头往一边歪着，表情里满是疑惑和天真。  
　　埃迪只是不明白，对，不明白，他不知道卡勒姆到底怎么回事儿，坐在那一个劲儿的喝酒，不行的，再这样下去卡勒姆会醉的，他还记得上一次在利物浦的音乐节结束后，他和一个北方乐队的贝斯手在酒吧里碰了面，他们都喝了很多酒，然后莫名其妙地杠了起来，因为对方说他们乐队不是真摇滚，埃迪就是个sissy，卡勒姆气不过地拽着椅子就冲了过去，两边的乐队和互相的粉丝就乱作一团了，还上了第二天利物浦本地新闻，后来卡勒姆头上缝了五针，埃迪真的十分心疼，然后那个倔到不行的男孩却撇撇嘴说着“他说你了？！”“下次见到也不会放过他们的”“我们的乐队怎么就不是真摇滚了”，埃迪抱了抱他，卡勒姆就不说话了，他是个一切都表现出来的男孩，他们的歌词也一直以直白大胆受人喜欢，现在卡勒姆究竟是怎么回事儿呢，埃迪想不明白，酒精已经完全攻占了他的大脑，他喜欢看这个男孩笑，而不是现在这样皱着眉喝着闷酒，他缓缓站了起来，绕过桌子向对方靠近。  
　　从他们进了屋子已经陷入这种诡异的安静好几分钟了，埃迪站到了卡勒姆面前，卡勒姆要比埃迪高一些，平常他总仰视着男孩，现在却是男孩在仰望他，他伸出手掐住对方的脸颊，往两边拉着，试图制造一个微笑，卡勒姆愣住了，“埃迪？”他的主唱嘴里嘟囔着什么，头低下来靠近他的脸，“你怎么不笑啊，我喜欢你……”的笑两个字还没说出来，埃迪的后颈就被按住，呼吸也被人堵上了，是一个带着金汤力和薄荷糖味儿的吻，柔软和炙热的舌舔舐着他的唇角，然后撬开齿关触碰他，埃迪因为呼吸不畅，嗫嚅声从喉咙和鼻息间传出来，可是男孩却更加兴奋地吻着他，另一只手不知道什么时候探到他的腰间，紧紧把他拥抱过来，坐在对方的腿上，现在他们胸口挨着胸口，两颗心相互碰撞的时候会发出什么声音，过去埃迪不知道，但现在他听到了，那远远胜过最好的效果器。  
　　男孩吻得他喘不过气来，然后一个空档埋在他颈间开始讲话，“埃迪，我也喜欢你，我们在一起吧，You have rocked my world.”  
　　卡勒姆看着男孩的脸，已经整个红到了脖颈，他看见埃迪点了点头，然后，啪地一下倒在了卡勒姆身上，耳边是平稳的鼻息。  
　　睡着了。  
　　睡着了？！  
　　从被答应表白了的狂喜瞬间转移到“我暗恋的对象喝醉了接受了我的吻我的表白然后一瞬间就睡过去了我该怎么办”的抓心挠肝，卡勒姆无奈地把埃迪拖回床上，那，这到底算不算数啊？  
　　  
　　第二天早晨是埃迪先醒过来的，枕头旁边是一头毛茸茸的黑色卷发，他的吉他手现在变成了他的男孩，他亲了亲男孩的鼻尖，男孩就醒了过来，带着呆滞和疑惑，他又亲了亲男孩的唇，男孩眼睛发亮，下一秒，埃迪就被扑倒在棉被里了。  
　　Red Turn下一次排练的时候，成员们和工作人员仍然是看见吉他手亲昵地搂着主唱走进录音室，见怪不怪，夏天真的太热了，连衣服挂在身上都嫌不舒服，可是这两个人还胳膊挨着肩膀，直接接触着皮肤，给对方分享了一个吻，埃迪和卡勒姆本以为大家都会惊讶的，然而大家都是一脸“你们俩终于在一起了粉丝都能看出来Red Turn的乐队主唱和吉他手绝逼是真爱！”  
　　


End file.
